


【SD花流．旅途中系列之十三】交错Ⅱ（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [13]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之十三】交错Ⅱ（文：十甫）

流川赌气地将枕头盖在头上继续睡。

这一天，他睡睡醒醒已不下三次了，身体虽然疲累，然而却怎么也睡不下了，因为憋了一口怨气呀！

「死白痴！别指望我会去找你！哼！」

刚刚，他们两个闹了个不愉快，在这个难得一起休假的日子里。

都是死白痴的错！说什么一大早就去看电影，可是自己又起不了床，害他这个贪睡的睡睡醒醒两三次，每一次醒来都见那傢伙赖在床上，连睡姿也没变过。想一脚将他踢下床嘛，却在看见他熟睡的脸庞后狠不下心……难得看见樱木睡得这么死……

也许，累坏了……

一直以来，樱木承担的工作都比他多，无论是在餐馆还是家里。家务，都是樱木一手包办，不是流川不会做，而是，他的忍耐力以及懒惰比樱木更甚，所以往往忍不住先动手做家务的总是樱木。

昨晚，当然也不例外。

洗了澡后，流川老早就去睡觉了，任由樱木自由发挥，要唠叨、要耍嘴皮，皆由他去，耳根虽暂时不得清静，但不消一时半刻，一沾枕头就能入睡的他就完全听不见了。

……那个白痴！

流川心里一想到樱木刚刚“恶人先告状”的嘴脸就气往上冲，明明是他自己懒床，反怪他贪睡……气！

而更气的是，樱木竟不打一声招呼就独自出门了……实在太他妈的……

……太他妈的……太他妈的……

过份！

想了好久，流川才想出形容樱木“恶行”的两个字。

感到越来越烦躁，流川丢开了枕头，坐了起来。

「算！你去看电影，我去打球，各玩各的……哼！别指望我去找你！你慢慢等呗！」

流川边洗脸边计划着自己的节目。

打开衣柜，随便拉出一件衣服时，眼睛不经意瞄到床垫下露出一红色物的一角，不禁立刻皱起了眉头，「那死白痴！」

顾不上换衣服，他走过去把红物取出来，拿在手上，原来是两本护照，他与樱木的。

自从护照被抢后，重新申报的护照他们不再带出门了，一直将之藏在床垫下。压了n久，流川自己都差点忘了这么一回事。

在床边坐了下来，顺手翻了翻两本护照，然后放在掌心上掂了掂，轻轻的两本本子，在他心头却突然有了千斤重……因为，他倏地明白了樱木的心情了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
站在梯头，樱木正用心地擦拭着“百合电影院”的招牌。

不得不用心，不得不专心呐。被流川的任性搞得心情毛躁的他，只想利用别的事情来转移一下心情。

「真搞不懂那臭狐狸脑袋装什么的，一时这样一时那样……都不知道他想什么！」可是，才一阵子，他强迫自己对那招牌的专注就失效了。心里满是对流川的怨忿，然而，若他够坦白的话，他会发觉自己因流川的态度而有更多的委屈感。自己对他凡事退让，他却一点都不知道“感激”，彷彿自己的忍让理所当然似的……

就好像今天的共同休假日，看似漫不经心的看电影提议，其实是他早已计划好的节目。他们两个呀，虽然都已生活在一起很长时间，但彷彿除了工作就只有篮球，呣，还有打架、吵嘴……嗯…以及……那个外，就没什么活动是一起进行的了。

只想跟他拥有更多的共同记忆嘛……

「死狐狸！一点都不领情！……呸！干嘛又想他了？死狐狸！警告你，不准再出来打扰我！」彷彿流川就在他的眼前，樱木心情极度烦躁地挥了挥手……

“小心呀！千万要小心，别摔下来了！”突然，有把声音喊道。

樱木回过神来，低头望了望梯脚，见那电影院东主一脸关注地仰望着他，于是拍拍胸膛笑着说，“放心，本天才才不会那么窝囊呢！不过，即使摔下来，本天才也不会有事，这种高度算什么！哇哈哈！”一手叉腰昂天哈哈笑。

“别笑别笑，梯子都在抖了，小心点～”还是担心的声调。

“没事没事，你甭唠叨了，本天才会注意的啦！”樱木边嘀咕边继续擦拭。

“我…我…才不唠叨呢！我只想你快点做完，我好放映电影。”女东主大声抢辩。

“对了，电影院干嘛结束营业嘛，好可惜唷……”樱木突然想起刚刚女东主说今天是电影院最后一天营业了，有感而发。这个当然了，来圣安东尼奥那么久，今天才第一天到这儿看电影，只是没想到第一次竟同时也是最后一次。

“嗯……电影院撑不住了，附近起了超级商场，里面的电影院又时髦又高档，年轻人都爱到那儿去……我这里都落伍了，谁还来呢？”听来有些伤感。

“我呀！”樱木笑着说。

女东主愣了一下，随即笑道，“你？若不是电影票半价，你才不会来呢！指望你，我这儿早就关门大吉了！”

樱木哈哈大笑，“哈，被看穿了，呵呵！”笑一笑，心情就愉快多了。倏地，好心情更好了，因为居高临下的他眼角瞄到流川正静悄悄地往他的方向走来。

他来了，证明他……先低头了！

哇哈哈，臭狐狸！

心情大好，可是嘴上却冲着已走近的流川嚷道，“臭狐狸！你来干嘛？在家睡死啦你！”

“来看一只猴子耍猴戏，真好看，真白痴！”

一句话，已让樱木开始冒火了，瞥见流川轻蔑的笑容，樱木更是七窍生烟。

「吓！死狐狸竟然还是那么跩，臭屁得让人受不了！妈的……」樱木呲牙咧嘴地在心里狂骂。

实在看不得臭狐狸的跩样，樱木顺手将布一丢，呀，不偏不倚，竟覆上流川仰望着他的脸……

随即见流川扯下脏布后的瞬间愣呆样……噗嗤，哇哈哈，太有趣了……好可笑的呆样，哈哈哈……

这一刻还笑得愉快，下一刻就再也笑不起来了。因为，樱木的恶作剧招来了流川的迅速回报──一桶水。樱木，避无可避的，被泼个正面，都湿了。

“你……你…我的衣服都湿了！啊～”樱木恼羞成怒，对着流川大喊一声，立刻从梯子上跳了下来，扑向他。

从今早的怨气到现在新起的怒气，早已填满了两人的心胸，根本不想再多囉嗦什么，直接就用拳头解决。

你一拳我一腿的到双方互扭在一起，就在双手双脚纠缠不休、终于动口互相啃咬的时候，才听到一丝丝带着哭音的腔调插入他们两人之间，“够了！别打了！这里明天就被卖了，你们让我有一个好的回忆可不可以！”

呀，竟把女孩子弄哭了～

两个人对望一眼，不约而同皆在对方的眼中看到不知所措。

樱木松开了与流川纠缠的手脚，讪讪地道，“都是你啦！臭狐狸！你看，让女孩子哭了……”他最怕女人哭了，看见女人哭他就没辄，更别说是因他而哭的女人。

“白痴！是你！”流川才不肯嚥下这只死猫，瞧这女人刚刚跟白痴溷得好像挺熟的，一定是哭给白痴看的……想到这里，不自觉地对樱木翻白眼。

也许是自己态度坚决吧，只见樱木愣了一下，随即才口拙地道，“你…好！我今天不跟你计较！臭狐狸！”接着偷偷瞄了那电影女东主一眼。

流川见状，暗地里握了握拳头，哼了一声后骂道，“白痴！”

樱木瞪他一眼，张嘴欲反击时，却被人打断了……还是那个女人。

只听她说，“你们要看《篮球飞人》是不是？我现在放映给你们看！”

流川正欲拒绝，樱木却像个小孩子似地跳了一下，高兴地说道，“真的吗？太好了！狐狸，我们快进去！”随即一把拉起流川的手就往电影院冲。

倏地被扯着手跑的流川，不禁反紧握樱木的手，脚下快速地跟着樱木跑起来。

飞快的脚步正待踏入电影院时……

“喂！等一下，你换换衣服吧，都湿了，电影院里冷气大得很呢！你等我一会，我去找一找看有没有干淨的衣服。”

怎么还是这个女人！

“谢谢！”“不用！”两个人同时表意，然而想法相左。

流川看了樱木一眼，便立即脱下自己的外套，丢给樱木。

“狐狸～你不是怕冷的吗？”

“啰嗦！你换不换？”垂在两侧的手，握了握拳。还好樱木识时务地不再多说，立即把流川的外套穿上了。

才踏入电影院，流川裸露的双臂就立即起鸡皮了──冷呀～

坐下后，暗地里用交替用掌心扫了扫双臂让自己暖和一些。接着，就感到昏昏欲睡。

一分钟……

两分钟……

十分钟……眼皮撑不住了……

……呼噜～

突然，被推了一下，耳中就传来樱木的聒噪，“狐狸～醒醒，别睡着！这里冷，你睡着会觉得更冷的。”

吵死了！

流川微侧了身体道，“嗯～别吵～”

过了一阵子的安静时刻，又被打扰了，然而这一次的打扰却很不错。头被安放在一个可以靠得舒服的地方，而身体则被樱木搂着，感受着他的体温，有些发冷的身躯立即变得暖暖的……呣，舒服。

呼出的热气，皆落在樱木的肩窝，随即反扑脸上，有些麻痒，懒得抬手搔痒，于是呼出更多的气欲驱逐麻痒感。

“臭狐狸！别在我颈中吹气，很痒！”

语气很不友善。

流川不爽。

然而却感觉樱木搂得他更紧，于是顺势将头埋向得樱木的肩窝更深处。

“死狐狸，头别贴得我太紧，你碰到我伤口了……都是你！下手这么狠，都破皮了……”

就着影片上的闪烁的微光，流川看见樱木颈上自己残留的伤口，泛着血丝。

呣～下手重了些……

不得不承认。

一阵于心不忍，想也不想的就趋嘴往那伤口亲去。

皮下的肌肉突僵硬了一下，察觉了樱木的变化的流川，不禁在心里发笑。

“再右边一点点。”

随即，听到樱木的要求。

流川依样葫芦。

“这里还有。”只见樱木飞快的手指在嘴上点了一下，随即迅速放下手，似乎很不好意思。

从肩窝处望着樱木的唇角，流川才突然醒悟，他们，太久没亲热了。

由于餐馆工作繁重，周假又不同，每晚拖着疲累的身躯回到家里，除了睡觉，对其他事早提不起劲了。而比流川“勤快”那么一点点的樱木，还得包办家务，疲累不堪的他又怎么有兴緻亲热呢？

缓缓地将头趋前，却见樱木在此时低头，于是迅速地吻住他的嘴，手掌也从樱木身前抽起，抬起握着樱木的头让他更紧贴着自己。

吻，加深了。

舌，纠缠着。

呼吸，急了、乱了、少了……

好不容易停止了深吻，因为同时想到在公共场合，若吻得一发不可收拾，他们可不想就地解决需要呢！毕竟，两人之间的亲密事，还是保留隐私的好，怎么可以让人偷窥了去！

互相搂着平伏有点悸动的心，流川突然问道，“想回家吗？”

樱木摇摇头，“再等一下吧，电影快放完了。”

流川叹了口气，少了交流，少了亲热，两人最近有点沟通不良，于是把话说白一点，“你是不是想回日本了？”

樱木有点错愕地看着流川，“谁说我想回日本了？”

“你不是把护照都翻出来了吗？”

樱木搔了搔头，“我只是想确定一下护照的更新日期而已。”

“嗯。”原来如此……还以为他想回去了。

沉默了一阵子，樱木开口问道，“若樱英被卖了，你有什么打算？”

“没有。”

“没有？”

“嗯。”顿了一下，流川接着说道，“在一起就好。”

樱木立即望向流川，只见他的黑眸在漆黑的电影院里显得更明亮，不禁搂得他更紧，“我也是这么想的。”

错开的休假，交恶的语言，还好不曾让他们的心灵交错。


End file.
